


Secret santa

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Secret Santa, drarry christmas, or actually forensic expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When three death eaters make their escape out of Azkaban, Draco decides to be a reckless gryffindor for the first time in his life





	Secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "I didn't realize this would make you so upset." Harry's never seen Draco cry before, at least not since 6th year

Draco grunted when he opened his eyes, though luckily there was no daylight in his room to blind him. He had known, of course, that it hadn’t been a very great idea to go home alone after several death eaters had gotten out of Azkaban with his name on the top of their  _ to kill _ list, but at the time he couldn’t be bothered with safety.

All he could be was incredibly upset because he’d walked in on his colleagues while they were drawing names for a secret santa party without him. It was super childish to act out like that of course, but things like that had been happening almost every day since he’d joined the ministry’s forensic team, and there was only so much one guy could take.

Draco grunted again when he slowly let one of his hands spider-walk to his nightstand to retrieve his glasses. He’d lost his last pair of lenses during the walk to the floo, which was one of the reasons why he’d only managed to take out two of the three death-eaters waiting up for him, and had also managed to get himself badly cursed in the process. 

Just before he reached his glasses the door of his hospital room opened, letting bright light pool onto the floor around the silhouette of the person in the doorway. It was a large, cloaked figure who Draco recognized easily even without his glasses. Quickly, he let his arm drop to his side and pretended to still be asleep. 

Harry Potter trying to be funny by telling him what a reckless Gryffindor he’d been was the last thing he needed right now. 

“Draco?” Potter’s voice was surprisingly heavy with emotions that weren’t amusement or annoyance. Draco kept himself as still as he could, only barely managing not to flinch when Potter turned on the lamps in his room, or gasp in surprise when the Pakistani man used his first name. 

“Fuck Draco, you look like you’ve been hit by a truck.” Potter’s tone was definitely worried now. Quick footsteps came towards him and stopped just short on the right side of his bed. 

“What the fuck is a truck, Potter?” Draco asked with the side of his mouth that wasn’t black and blue and badly swollen. He never had been great at ignoring Potter. 

“Something muggle.” Potter sighed, sounding so relieved that Draco opened his eyes to see what the man was relieved about. There was nothing in his room though, just him, Potter and a very sad looking hospital plant. 

Strange. 

“Why are you here?” Draco asked, hoping to get a more satisfying answer to this question. Not that he had much hope for that, he’d been having lunch with Potter almost every day for the past year and the man always managed not to answer the question that were most important to the blonde. 

“Why- Why am I here?” Potter sputtered. “Are you seriously asking that?”

Draco nodded and groaned when that send a sharp jolt of pain through his neck. Fucking Selwyn and his bone-shatter curses. 

“Because we were incompetent enough to let three death eaters get out of their cells and they nearly killed you. Because your colleagues are assholes who didn’t even want to write you a get well card, left alone deliver one.” Potter took a deep breath, seemingly to steady himself. “Because I thought you were fucking dead when I saw you lying there in your own fucking blood when I arrived at your house.” 

Potter’s voice was almost broken at the end of his rant, and suddenly Draco found himself getting pulled him into a light, incredibly careful embrace. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Lost me?”

“Yes.” Potter pulled back, and to Draco’s bafflement his eyes were wet. “Don’t you ever dare do that again, Malfoy. You won’t get so lucky next time.” 

A serious expression had taken over Potter’s face, but tears still glistened in the corners of his eyes. Before Draco could reply to the man he got a large, rather standard  _ get well soon _ card pressed into his hands. He suspected it was a way to distract him from Potter as he got his emotions in check again, and Draco decided to go along with it because he couldn’t really deal with the confusion of figuring out why Potter was crying while he was in so much pain. 

With a grunt he reached for his glasses again, and began to read. 

 

_ I find myself baffled by it but I do hope you are doing well, Malfoy. You are the most competent forensic wizard in Britain, we would be screwed without you. I’ll give Selwyn hell for you.  _

_ Auror Megan Jones _

 

_ Macmillan’s report on the crime scene at your house was illegible and handed in two days late. When I asked him for theories on where Selwyn could be he shrugged and said that wasn’t part of his job. I think I might have underestimated how much you sometimes contribute to our cases. _

_ Come back soon. _

_ Detective Ronald Weasley _

 

_ Your colleagues are assholes. Don’t die.  _

_ Sharp shooter Jason Samuels _

 

There were about fifteen more messages like that. None of them from Draco’s direct co-workers and none of them as openly supportive and positive as one might expect on a get well card, but all of them brought tears to his eyes. He started laughing through his quiet sobs when he read the last one.

 

_ I finally see what you mean by ‘Gryffindor idiot’, and if you ever dare to sway from your self-preserving Slytherin habits ever again I will personally murder you, you git. Now get the fuck better because I miss our lunches.  _

_ And you.  _

_ (Head Auror) Head idiot Harry potter _

 

" **I didn't realize this would make you so upset.** " Draco was almost surprised to look up from the card to see one of its authors at his bedside. “I would have given you some privacy otherwise.” 

Potter scratched the back of his neck and got a faint blush on his cheeks. It looked positively adorable on him. 

“It’s okay.” Draco sounded more choked than he’d expected, and turned his eyes back to the card, which he couldn’t read anymore now. All the words had gone blurry. “I- I, this is nice. The card, I mean. And you…”

Draco flicked his eyes up at Potter’s face, at a loss for words. He never cried in front of people, and he felt very vulnerable now that he was suddenly doing so while lying down. 

“Oh, eh, besides this,” Potter suddenly seemed to remember something and started searching through his pockets. Both men were happy enough that for the moment the tension in the room was broken. “I’ve got something else for you. Here.” 

Potter lay an envelope down on his stomach, just in front of the card. Draco squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to get his vision to clear, and tried to open the white thing.

“What is it?” Draco asked as he let his hands spider-walk towards the envelope. He could feel that there was very little strength left in him, but hopefully the small envelope wasn’t too much of a challenge yet.

“Your secret santa person.” Potter quickly explained. “We hadn’t planned anything for christmas yet with the aurors, and then we heard about the plans from your colleagues and Seamus thought, ey why not? And there was no discussion about whether we’d let you in yes or no. I mean you basically handed us the idea anyway.” 

“By being bloody pathetic.” Draco muttered, his voice shaking from suppressed emotions as he tried not to start crying again. But then he accidentally dropped the envelope because his hands were shaking too badly, and he couldn’t stop one more tear from falling down his face. WIth a frustrated grunt Draco let his head fall back into his pillow. 

“The only ones being pathetic here are your colleagues, Malfoy.” Potter took the envelope from him and replaced it with his own calloused fingers. Gently he squeezed Draco’s hands and made him open his eyes again. “I’ll swing by tomorrow for lunch, okay?” 

“Okay.” There were still a million things Draco wanted to ask Potter, but he felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second. With one last squeeze of his fingers, Poter let go of his fingers and began to leave the room.

“Ey Potter?” Potter turned around in the doorway. “Thanks. For the visit and the card.” 

Potter smiled. “Don’t mention it. Just get well soon.” 

Then the man was gone. But his name was still in the room. In Draco’s mind, and on a scrap of paper in the envelope on his nightstand. 

**Author's Note:**

> There could possibly bea part two if there's any intrest in it, but I can't promise when exept that it will be before christmas...
> 
> kudos and comments are loved and cherished forever!


End file.
